Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a storage device test system, and more particularly, to a storage device test system that accurately determines the causes of defects which may occur during the actual use of a storage device.
It is important for the success of a storage device product to detect the causes of defects in the process of developing the storage device product, such as a memory card, a hard disk drive, a solid state drive (SSD), or the like, and to find solutions to the causes of defects. However, since the possibility of recreating defects decreases as the degree of flawlessness in product development increases, it becomes increasingly difficult to find the causes of defects which may occur during the actual use of a storage device.